swim in silence
by cookies-n-edward.yummy
Summary: bella is tired of the pain of life without edward. there is no jacob. bella goes to commit suicide o the cliff but what if her imaginary edward was not really imaginary this time arpud? ok summary sucks i kow but give it a chance it's really good! E B


**A/N: ok you guys remember that Bella is always facing the water and Edward is facing the water too but he is behind Bella. So Bella never sees Edward until you figure that out by your self!! :P** Swim in Silence Third person

As Bella slowly walked toward the tall cliff hovering high above the rocky surface of the water, she thought about why she was doing this. Committing suicide because she loved Edward, because he left her. She didn't blame him, for leaving that is. What person like Edward, beautiful caring loving- absolutely perfect, would ever dream of being held back by plain old Isabella Swan. No one, that's who.

Bella's POV

Meet me here beneath the burning skies

Where the ocean comes and takes us from all of our lies

You never said that you were coming back

I have waited although I have found the place you hide

I walked to the edge and wondered why Edward even stayed for a little while if he planed to leave the whole time? I didn't regret him "falling in love with me" but I do wish that I could have held onto him for a while longer. I loved him. No I still love him no matter how hard I try not to. That's why you're doing this remember, Bella? I said to myself. So the pain will end and no one will have to worry about you any more. So they'll be free. I swung my foot over the edge and sat down and said, " I still love you Edward."

I looked down at my bare feet barely noticeable because of the long flowing bleach white dress perfect for the occasion. The perfect dress for dieing. I looked at my hands and wondered why I didn't just try to die a different way, like stabbing myself or slitting my veins… why did I want to die painlessly, drowning at my own will where nothing could hurt me, just me? Why would I want to die with out pain if either way nothing would be in slight comparison of being forgotten and purposely left behind? Oh yeah because I wasn't to do any thing that involved me getting hurt and drowning didn't hurt me it just killed me… well you know what I mean. I don't know why I even bother to listen to what he tells me to do it's not like he's coming back. I look one more time out to the ocean and readied myself for my hallucinations to begin. After a moment I felt something come to me as if he were here. My mind ever ceased to amaze me at how realer the hallucinations become.

"Hello Edward," I said.

"Bella?" my mind said in a perfect imitation of his voice, "what are you doing? Why are you sitting there?!" he asked becoming more and more frantic each question.

"Shh. Edward don't be afraid. It'll be ok I promise you," I calmed him quietly knowing that it wouldn't be ok especially not with him, if he actually cared. But he didn't.

What keeps you so far away?

"Bella don't jump please. You can't do this! Please don't jump."

We can swim in silence

"Bella don't jump. I need you!"

You can pull me under. I will not come up for anyone. I can slowly sink and watch you as you leave.

" Bella I'm sorry I didn't want to leave you!!" But I will drown until you care

" Please don't leave me! Don't jump because of-"

I imagine what it must be like

" Imagine what, Bella!"

To have everything you need and not be satisfied

" I don't understand Bella!"

Run the water until it burns and you can't see through the waves that crash into your pride.

My imaginary Edward stays silent hopefully to listen to everything I'm about to say.

What keeps you so far away? We can swim in silence. You can pull me under. I will not come up for anyone. I can slowly sink and watch you as you leave. But I will drown until you care.

"Bella." His voice was pained and even here right before my death even if he was just a hallucination it still hurt me. Just like it had before.

Going under getting close to what we cannot recognize. Floating face down in the lies. Here we are without a trace, But the lies we used to blame and you're so far away. What keeps you so far away?

I softly whispered the rest and eve to m I sounded hurt and forgotten which was different from my usual emotionless voice. But here alone, every word I had said was torn and burned in my own pain and self pity.

We can swim in silence. You can pull me under. I will not come up for anyone. I can slowly sink and watch you as you leave but I will drown until you care. I will drown until you care.

And with that I slowly stood up from the ground and said, " I love you Edward."

"Bella, please don't jump," he responded

"You wanted me to be human Edward. Watch me." And with that last word to stepped slightly spread out my hands like wings and jumped. Suddenly I felt cold stone arms wrap around my waist preventing me from falling, and a small gust of wind and I found my self at the edge of the forest 5 feet away from the edge of my cliff.

"You can stop drowning now," he said as I slowly spun around and saw my beautiful angel holding me in my arms. I started crying when the meaning of the words he said and the pure shock of seeing him here with me in his arms. You can stop drowning now. The words replayed in my head. It means he cares. But I will drown until you care I had said. You can stop drowning now.

" I am so sorry Bella. I missed you so much. I'm sorry. I thought I could save you, your soul by leaving but every minute was pure torture, not having you there by my side. I need you. I love you and I never stopped. I was foolish enough to think that you would be able to forget, but even more so to even try to live with out you for one second and knowing that I would try to not come back!! Pure stupidity o my behalf! Please forgive me. Please!"

"Edward." I said still stunned while his words still registered in my mind. "You still love me?" I asked incredulously.

"With all my heart, love, with all my heart."

" I love you too," I said with heavier tears flowing from my eyes.

Then Edward leaned in to kiss me. I wanted to but I needed to know something first.

Edward POV

" Edward wait," she said. And I'm sure my face twisted up into pure pain shadowing only a fraction of what I felt in my cold dead heart.

" Bella, was I too late? Do you not love me like you used to?"

"No Edward that would ever happen. It's just that what will happen when you leave me and I know it'll be too hard for me to go on with out this but after you kiss me? I'm positive I wouldn't even have to commit suicide that my heart would just give up o me."

"Bella I am ever going to leave you again. Not I a million years. You and me forever. Do you understand?" I told my sweet hurt angel sternly yet kindly as to not frighten her.

" So you love me?" she asked.

" Intensely so. You are my world." She smiled a small smile,

" Bella you love me." I said.

" Yes. With all my heart," she said immediately as if to prove a point.

" Than kiss me?" I asked hopefully wanting her to kiss me as if the world were to end in a minute.

Third Person

Bella crushed her lips to Edward's almost as soon as he got the question out of his perfect lips. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and pulled her closer while Bella fisted her hands in Edward's disorganized hair and pushed themselves as close as they could get. After a while they broke away for Bella's necessity to breathe.

"Marry me Bella. Please," Edward said looking into Bella's beautiful mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes. A few tears escaped Bella's eyes as she looked into Edward's golden gems for eyes, while she said,

" Of course Edward there is nothing better I could wish for than to marry you and spend all of eternity with you and only you." Edward smiled Bella's favorite crooked smile and gently kissed her lips.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it thanks for reading!! Oh and if any one wants me to continue this story or something just pm me!! Thanks a lot oh and every word that's bigger and is in gray, Bella is saying and they are lyrics from the song: Swim in Silence by Paramore. Listen to it it's awesome ok BYE!! :D**

**-meg**


End file.
